


i got you

by salazarastark (niewanyin)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Miles thinks he's hiding the truth about Spider-Man, but one unfortunate night, it comes to light.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	i got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/gifts).



> Thanks to calixton for the beta work!

Miles loves his family with all his heart, but he's realized how hard it is to be honest with them. He's lucky enough that he's living away from for five days of the week, but it means that he can't really Spider-Man on the weekends unless he wants to totally duck and dodge them and see their faces drop in sadness when he makes another excuse for why he isn't hanging out with them anymore.

He hates it, he hates doing to them, but he doesn't see a choice.

He doesn't really think he can be both Spider-Man and his dad's kid, especially if his dad  _ knows _ about it. Because his dad has come to an understanding about Spider-Man, but he doesn't think his dad really trusts or likes him yet. Which is fair! Because all his dad knows is that he's some weird superhero who might or might not be alien (the internet seems to be convinced the powers are literally out of this world, and there's rumors that he and Peter before him are really the start of a planet wide invasion, which is, uh, . . . creative).

Miles tries hard not to let that get to him, even though it just makes him wonder even more if his dad would really like him if he wasn't his son. I mean, his dad called him "the best of us" which meant more to Miles than he thinks his dad could ever know, but one one-sided conversation through a door isn't enough to get rid of the doubt that's lived in Miles for years.

But anyway . . . this weekend, he just had to be Spider-Man. He couldn't let it go.

But he also couldn't help it, it was the perfect moment. His mom was on shift and his dad got called away because of a bank robbery, a bank robbery that Miles  _ knew _ he could stop.

Which he did! He stopped it.

And got shot for his troubles, so now he's hiding out on top of his building, eyes tearing up because it hurts. It really, really hurts and he just wants to go to his parents and ask them to kiss it better. His body keeps trying to heal around the bullet-hole, but because he still has the bullet inside him, it won't. He needs to get inside his house and grab something to dig it out before his parents come home so they don't hear the screaming, because he knows it's going to be bad.

As soon as it's out, he'll just fine, he knows because Gwen told him, but he still needs to do it quickly before he ends up . . . before he ends up like Peter.

The Peter that he never knew.

Well, maybe he knows him a little bit? He doesn't know. It's hard to say when looking into the person Peter could have been in another world, if he had brown hair and brown eyes and had been allowed to grow old, how much of that was his-Peter.

No, that's wrong. His-Peter is the Peter-from-another-world, but the here-Peter.

He needs to get this bullet out of him, he's getting really dizzy.

With a deep breath, he climbs down to his window and sneaks into the dark house, stumbling his way to the kitchen to grab some things that can maybe help get this bullet out of him, but it can't be things that would be missed. It's gotta be things that his mom won't notice are gone until Miles gets a chance to disinfect them thoroughly.

Or maybe just buy identical ones because if he did that, he would always be wondering just how a meal was made after that.

He makes it to the kitchen, flipping on the lights to help keep him awake, and then jumps because that's his dad.

And he's still dressed as Spider-Man, except he doesn't have his mask on.

And his dad isn't scared or screaming at him or making it clear that Miles is a disappointment of a son.

He just sighs and shakes his head. "Miles, do you know how  _ worried _ I was when I heard that gun shoot in the direction of Spider-Man? I have been waiting here for twenty-three minutes," he points to the clock on the microwave to emphasis his point, "for you to get home so I can see if you're okay, and I had no idea if you would head back here! You could have gone to school or to a secret lair- Do you have a secret lair? As your father, I feel I deserve to know if you have a secret lair because I might need to access it one day if you ever disappear on me-"

Miles has been covering his bullet-wound, which he thinks is the only reason his dad is giving him a lecture right now, because his dad that apparently knows that he's Spider-Man. Which makes sense. His dad's a smart man, a good cop. He should be able to figure out he was Spider-Man, but somehow . . . somehow Miles thought better of himself. He could do this without letting on and getting Spider-Man taken away from him.

Except his dad seems like he's known for awhile and is just asking for access to a secret lair that definitely doesn't exist unless he wants to talk to May Parker in Queens and ask her if she doesn't mind if he takes another thing away from her nephew.

He lifts his hand off the wound, and it's amazing how fast his dad leaps into action. "Miles!" he shouts, grabbing him and carrying him to a chair. "Why the hell aren't you in a hospital?"

Miles just raises an eyebrow, and his dad shakes his head. "You need to go-"

"No," Miles grits out. "I don't need to. Just need to get it out, and then I can heal just fine."

His dad looks unsure, but Miles manages to get out, "Trust me."

It takes him a minute, but eventually his dad nods, running to grab the first aid kit.

They have a first aid kit for this shit, and Miles was going to rely on those things that you can use to pinch food. Pick them up. There's a name for them, what is it?

He thinks that he's starting to suffer a not inconsiderable loss of blood.

His dad's warm hands land on his skin, and Miles leans into them, wanting to soak in the warmth.

His dad is quick about it. It doesn't even hurt. Much.

Miles cries a little.

But his dad picks him up when he's done and carries him to his room, and puts him to bed. Smooths his hair, lays a hand on his cheek, and kisses his forehead.

"Proud of you, son," he whispers as Miles feels the skin already stitching up.

It's not enough to make up for years of his feelings.

But he knows it's the start of it.


End file.
